The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus, botanically known as Streptocarpus saxorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEST07337’.
The new Streptocarpus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Streptocarpus cultivars with large attractive flowers.
The new Streptocarpus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany of an unnamed proprietary selection of Streptocarpus saxorum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Streptocarpus saxorum identified as code number A 014, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Streptocarpus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Streptocarpus by cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since June, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Streptocarpus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.